Enchanted
by mywinterfairy
Summary: it's utau's 18th birthday the theme is princess ball, is this birthday just normal party for utau or special? Song-fic RECCOMENDED: PLAY THE SONG ENCHANTED BY TAYLOR SWIFT KUKAI AND UTAU KUTAU


**AUTHORS NOTE: **hello, mywinterfairy here and **I DON'T OWN KUKAI NOR UTAU AND THIS SONG (ENCHANTED BY TAYLOR SWIFT) **

**Recommended**: while you read the story, you should play the song Enchanted.

kukai's age is 19

utau's age is 18

it's utau's 18th birthday the theme is princess ball, is this birthday just normal party for utau or special? (Song-fic)

* * *

**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face**

As I stand there staring at my secret crush/childhood best friend**  
**the only thing in my mind is your soft brunette hair and fantasy like emerald eyes

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

Oh… how I miss you so much

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette**  
**Starts to make its way to me**  
**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks**  
**Like passing notes in secrecy**

As you look into my amethyst eyes with you emerald ones all those painful good byes you gave to me before you left and the sadness I bottled up inside me all seems to vanish

**And it was enchanting to meet you**  
**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

You walk towards me, give me a tight hug and whisper in my ear

"I miss you" I blush as you give me a peck on my cheek

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

as you hold me protectively in your arms it seems the time stops and all the people around us seems to disappear

all I can see is you

**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?**  
**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**  
**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**  
**I'd open up and you would say**

you loosen your arms around me and you give me your one of a kind famous smile " let's go outside" you whisper softly in my ear while you hold my hand tangled with yours

**It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

You told me how you miss you so much and keep recalling all those fun time you had with me I keep chuckling while we are seated on a bench surrounded by beautiful roses

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

You put your around my shoulders and you recalled the time when we first met in the rose garden and I prick myself with the thorns in the roses then you kiss my wound on my index finger, I blush softly while you recalled those moments

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

You stood up and took me by the hand , you softly said "can we dance?" you put your hands in my waist while I put my hand on your shoulder as we dance through out the whole night

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends**  
**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**  
**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

As I look straight in your soft green emerald eyes you lean down and planted a kiss in my lips then you whispered to me those 3 fantastic words to me " I love you, utau"

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

As I pulled you into a passionate kiss I thought to myself how I was…

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

Enchanted to meet you, kukai…..

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

_Oh.. how I love him so much_

* * *

Please review and please tell me what you think so that I can improve because this is my very first story also **i do not own kukai nor utau and the song **but I **recommend** you while you read this story play enchanted by taylor swift

Thank you for reading hope you enjoy!


End file.
